The Secret Lives Of The Vongola Family
by HaruNoGenji
Summary: How many Misshapenings can you recall from The Episodes Of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!,? Not many (Not counting the battles), Huh? Read on, dear reader, to find out what happens at the base when there is no enemy to start problems and come and attack. Gokudera/Ryohei, Spanner/Shoichi, Yamamoto/Tsuna, Etc. I don't own KHR... Ufortunatley.


_This story belongs to me, so please don't take it (Who would?)! Anyways this is RATED and is YAOI, BDSM and, RAPE! If you don't like these kinds of aspects, then don't read! I don't own KHR…Sigh. Anyways there is a lot of Smut in this, hence why it's RATED._

_Enjoy!_

Gokudera was the first one to wake up that morning, _again._

He groaned.

The teen always had wished that maybe he wouldn't wake up first, or someone else had also woken up at the time he had, so he wasn't lonely.

He walked to the men's bathroom, and the automatic door slid open, revealing a shivering Uri.

He quickly ran to him, and picked him up. He cradled him in his arms like he was a baby.

He rushed out of the washroom, and back into his room. He set Uri down onto the bed and pulled the blanket up so it covered Uri's body, earning a light purr.

He sighed and walked down to the bathroom again.

He was about to pick up his tooth brush when the automatic door swung open, revealing a crying Lambo, a blushing Yamamoto, a dying-of-laughter Ryohei, and a worried and nervous Tsuna.

"Gokudera- kun! I-I… um… can explain!" Tsuna said, upon their entrance.

"B-boss! What happened!? You don't need to apologize no matter what happens!" Gokudera said, grabbing Tsuna's shoulders.

"Few…. I thought you would get really angry when we told you th-"Before Tsuna could reply, the sound of an alarm echoed throught the halls.

"What the-"Gokudera said as he stepped outside to get a closer look, when he saw Uri running towards him and jumping into his arms.

He looked at his room only to see it bursting out in flames.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL?!" Gokudera screeched.

"About that…" Tsuna said rubbing the back of his neck.

Yamamoto ran to the room, and opened up a box weapon, which exploded water into the room.

After all the water was gone, Gokudera ran to his room, and looked around his room, his expression as if he had seen a ghost.

"W-what happened…?" Gokudera whispered.

"I-I… We can e-explain…" Tsuna said, again.

They all walked down to the Kitchen, all of them nervous, except for Gokudera who was still having a hard time comprehending the situation.

They all sat down, not a word out of any of them.

"What happened? I was in my room two seconds before that, so how is that possible?" Gokudera questioned.

"Well, we were all walking to the bathroom, and then Lambo came along, and asked me how to make his box weapon all shiny again, and I said, 'You have to make your ring make a flame, and you put that in the box.' He started screaming and asked me how the heck he was supposed to do that, so I showed him…. And after I showed him, he still didn't understand, so while I was showing him again, Shoichi came up to me and asked me to hold this huge container of this insanely flammable gas…. And then Lambo ran into your room and brought out one of your shirts and told me to use the gas on it, and I said 'No Way!' and then I took the shirt from him and went to put it away, but then I tripped over Lambo, who was walking infront of me, and I sort of… um… dropped the gas…. And a fire started in your room…. I'm really sorry!" Tsuna finished.

Gokudera was speechless, but instantly forgave him.

"It's okay, boss."

"W-what?! You're not angry at all?!" Tsuna asked, Falling off his chair.

Then, Shoichi came in and said the stupidest thing on earth.

"Tsuna- kun! I need you to get rid of that gas! It's too flammable, so we can't use it in any of our weapons…" Shoichi said.

Then everyone else came in asking what happened to Gokudera's room.

Tsuna repeated the story to everyone, Gokudera sitting there with a gaped mouth.

"Poor Hayato…" Bianchi said, trying hard not to laugh.

"HEY! B-BUT WE SAVED YOUR RINGS AND BOX WEAPONS!" Ryohei screamed, trying to 'lighten' the mood.

"Thank God…." Gokudera sighed in relief.

Then, the worst thought in the entire world hit Gokudera.


End file.
